


Jalec: Firework

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Brotp, Jalec Friendship, Malec, Multi, Parabatai, jalec - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright. I have seen a lot of complains regarding the lack of Jalec-brOTP/OTP fanfictions. And I thought: „fuck it! Do it yourself“ And...here it is! My first Jalec-FF. I´ll write more...I think! You can send requests and prompts, if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalec: Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, right! My English is pretty bad, so I´ll write mostly in German...maybe Spanish. (sorry-not-sorry). I´m actually curious....

Draußen knallte es.  
Jace Wayland hasste es.  
Er hasste den Lärm in New York, die vielen Partys, die laute Musik und vor allem hasste er die Feuerwerke. Wieso mussten alle Menschen so viel Lärm machen? Ausgerechnet wenn er schlafen wollte? War es wirklich so schwer für die US-Amerikaner eine Nacht lang auf ihre Partys und Knaller zu verzichten?

Wieder knallte es draußen. Kurz war sein Zimmer von rötlichem Licht hell erleuchtet. Er zuckte zusammen. Es war nicht so, als ob er sich fürchten würde. –Natürlich nicht! Immerhin war er schon elf Jahre alt. Er war das Knallen einfach nicht gewöhnt. Außerdem würde er ja nicht einfach mit einem Messer raus spazieren und alle Mundies töten können. Das würde er vielleicht in Aliacante mit einem Hirschen oder einer Eule machen können, aber nicht hier.  
Traurig erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie ihm sein Vater gelehrt hatte, dass es in Ordnung war eine Eule zu erschießen, wenn sie ihn um seiner Nachtruhe brachte. Er hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er alles kontrollieren konnte, wenn er auch nur wollte. Dass er stark war und über den Tieren, Mundies, Schattenweltler und vor allem Dämonen stand.  
Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb er –abgesehen vom unerträglichen Lärm und dem hellen Licht- es hasste, wenn in New York wiedermal eine Party gefeiert wurde: Er hasste es, es nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er konnte die Menschen nicht einfach dazu bringen still zu sein; nicht so, wie er es bei den Dienern im Haus hatte machen können. Und dadurch, dass er das nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, verlor er die eigene Kontrolle über seinen Schlaf. –Den er wirklich brauchte, angesichts des Trainings den er morgen vor sich hatte.  
Leise grummelnd drehte er sich um, bereit eine weitere Nacht nicht schlafen zu können.  
Sieben schlaflose Stunden später tapste er schlecht gelaunt und müde zum Frühstück. Er hatte höchstens vier Stunden geschlafen. Wütend und genervt bemerkte er, dass der Rest seiner neuen Familie ausgeruht und gut gelaunt zu sein schien. Er hasste es. Er wollte nicht wie ein Baby wirken, der nicht schlafen konnte! –Sogar Max, sein kleiner neuer Bruder schien bestens geschlafen zu haben. Dabei war er noch ein Kleinkind.

„Guten Morgen, Jace“, grüßte ihn Maryse lächelnd. Sie war gerade dabei den kleinen Max mit Grießbrei zu füttern. Hodge und Robert standen am Herd, beide mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Bis heute wusste er nicht so recht, was das sollte: Robert und Hodge waren immer die ersten mit frühstücken, blieben aber dennoch, bis der Rest fertig war. Dabei tranken sie etwas abseits einen Kaffee und unterhielten sie mal mehr, mal weniger lebhaft. Diesmal schien es eher ein langweiliges Gespräch zu sein.  
„Morgen“, murmelte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Isabelle saß ihm mit perfekt geflochtenen Zöpfen gegenüber und lächelte breit und enthusiastisch. Neben ihr saß Alec. Er wirkte weniger enthusiastisch, aber immer noch wach. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachte er seinen neuen kleinen Bruder:  
„Du hast wieder nicht gut geschlafen“, stellte er fest.  
Jace schnaubte nur und ignorierte das „wieder“ in der Feststellung. –Ihm war schon vor fünf Monaten aufgefallen das Alec sehr aufmerksam war.  
Fünf Monate und er konnte immer noch nicht eine ganze Woche lang ohne eine schlaflose Nacht durchschlafen. Er hasste es.  
„Es ist zu laut“, murmelte er leise, während er eine Müslischale zu sich heranzog. 

Stunden später lag Jace schon wieder schlaflos in seinem Bett; wälzte sich hin- und her und verfluchte die Feuerwerke. Diesmal verfluchte er aber auch Maryse, die im Zimmer nebenan leise für Max auf Spanisch sag.  
Verzweifelt drückte er sich sein Kissen an die Ohren und wartete, bis er Maxs Tür zugehen hörte. Am liebsten hätte er das natürlich nicht hören können wollen. Zu seinem Leidwesen hörte er aber auch das. –Und das, obwohl er davon ausgehen könnte, dass eine Mutter niemals mit der Tür knallen würde, wenn sie gerade ihren Sohn zum schlafen gebracht hatte.  
Hatte er zu gute Ohren?

Noch eine gute Stunde länger versuchte er sich in den Schlaf zu wälzen. Aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen! Draußen hupten alle Autos wie die Wahnsinnigen, die Nachbarn schienen eine Party zu feiern und irgendwo knallte jemand mit Feuerwerken. Passend dazu erhellte sich sein Zimmer immer wieder in den unterschiedlichsten Farben.  
Dann aber hob sich ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür von dieser grauenvollen Geräuschkulisse ab. 

Er richtet sich auf –und merkte erst da, dass seine Decke um ihn verheddert und er leicht verschwitzt war. –Er hasste es.  
Leise und vorsichtig wurde seine Tür geöffnet. Er erwartete Maryse oder Robert oder Isabelle zu sehen; tatsächlich aber wunderte er sich, als sich Alecs hagere Gestalt durch den schmalen Türspalt schob.  
Er war etwas größer als Jace, wenn auch nicht so muskulös (für einen elfjährigen). Sein schwarzer Wuschelkopf stand wohl auch um Mitternacht zu allen Seiten ab.  
„Jace?“, flüsterte er leise: „Bist du wach?“  
„Nein“, flüsterte Jace sarkastisch und leicht verärgert zurück: „Ich schlafe im Sitzen.“ 

„Oh.“  
„Was willst du?“ Natürlich war es nicht sehr nett so einen Unterhaltung zu beginnen. –Vor allem nicht, weil Jace Alec bis jetzt am umgänglichsten fand. Aber spätestens jetzt würde er nicht mehr schlafen können.  
„Sehen ob du wach bist…und“, dank des Aufleuchten des Zimmers, konnte Jace erkennen, dass Alec zu überlegen schien: „…ob du schlafen kannst.“  
„Nein“, seufzte Jace, der sich frustriert zurückfallen ließ: „Es ist zu laut! Wie haltet ihr es aus?“  
„Macht der Gewohnheit.“  
„Und Max?“  
„…Mom trägt eine Rune an seinen Wänden auf, damit kein Lärm von draußen zu ihm dringen kann. –Das hat sie damals auch bei uns gemacht“, erzählte Alec, der langsam näher gekommen war und nun direkt vor Jace stand. „Wenn du willst, kann ich sie danach fragen.“  
„Nein.“  
Nie im Leben würde er wollen, dass man ihn für einen Baby hielt!

Glücklicherweise blieb Alec stumm und fragte nicht nach. Verstand er ihn? So schien es Jace zumindest zu sein. Merkwürdigerweise schien Alec öfters zu wissen, was Jace mit seinen dummen und sarkastischen Sprüchen sagen wollte.  
Kurz blieb es still zwischen den beiden und Jace fing an sich zu fragen, ob er Alec nicht einfach rausschicken sollte. Oder ob er ihn fragen sollte, ob er mit ihm die Nacht durchmachen würde. –Jetzt, wo sie beide doch wach waren?  
Da fiel ihm allerdings noch eine Sache ein:  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich wach?“  
„Ich wollte…dir helfen?“  
„Ich brauche keine –“ Dann zuckte er aber erschrocken zusammen, als ein Knaller dem Geräuschpegel nach direkt vor seinem Fenster explodierte. Man, wie er es hasste!  
Vor sich hörte er Alec leise seufzten; dann berührte er ihn sanft an der Schulter:  
„Komm schon, rutsch rüber“, seine Stimme war sanft und nett. Lächelte er?  
„Was?“  
„Rutsch rüber.“  
„Wieso?“

Alec stöhnte: „Willst du jetzt mal eine Nacht durchschlafen oder nicht?“  
„Nein?“  
„Jace…“  
„Okay…“ flüsterte er und versuchte genervt zu klingen. Dennoch rutschte er zur Seite und beobachtete dann, wie Alec erstmal seine Denke ordnete und sich dann an seiner Seite hinlegte.  
„Was soll das?“

Er spürte, wie Alec mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich bleibe bei dir. Damit du schlafen kannst.“  
„Ich bin doch kein Baby!“ Zischte Jace und versuchte von dieser Geste nicht gerührt zu sein.  
„Halt den Mund und mach die Augen zu.“  
Zweifelnd schloss er tatsächlich die Augen.  
Leicht zuckte er zurück, als sich Alec etwas näher an ihm kuschelte. Dann aber merkte er, wie warm Alecs Körper war und kuschelte sich wärmesuchend ebenfalls an.  
Stumm und abwartend lag er da.  
Nachdem er allerdings wieder vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, schien es sich Alec anders zu überlegen:  
Er robbte etwas nach oben und drückte Jace leicht an sich. Dieser robbte automatisch –wie als ob er wüsste, was sein Adoptivbruder vorhatte- leicht nach untern, so dass sein Kopf an Alecs Halsbeuge lag.  
Vorsichtig zog Alec seinen Ärmel über die Hand und legte sie dann umhüllt an Jace Ohr.  
Dann war es wieder still. 

So langen sie eine Weile da. Immer, wenn es erneut Knallte, hielt ihn Alec etwas fester; so, dass er weniger zusammenzuckte und sich tatsächlich…geborgen fühlte. Geborgen und warm. Langsam beruhigte er sich und wurde leicht schläfrig.  
Als dann Alec noch leise Max Schlaflied summte, hörte er nur noch Alecs Stimme und Herzschlag.  
Und so, an seinem Bruder angekuschelt schlief Jace nun endlich ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er überrascht auf. –Überrascht, weil er tatsächlich durchgeschlafen hatte und weil Alec nicht mehr da war. Oder hatte er es sich eingebildet?  
Verwundert aber dennoch nicht schlecht gelaunt ging er zum Frühstück, wo er das vertraute Bild wiederfand. Mit einer Ausnahme: Alec war nicht da. Dabei war er immer vor ihm da.  
„Wo ist Alec?“  
„Guten Morgen, erst mal“, lächelte Maryse. Sie schob ihm ein Obstteller hin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Jüngsten zu: „Alec geht es nicht gut. Er wollte noch weiterschlafen.“  
Jace runzelte die Stirn. Alec ging es nicht gut?  
So schnell wie möglich beendete er sein Frühstück und eilte in Alecs Zimmer. Aber da war er nicht.  
Verwirrt und sorgenvoll –immerhin wollte er an Alecs Unwohlsein nicht schuld sein - ging er zurück in seinem Zimmer.  
Als er dort eintrat fand er sich Alec gegenüber; der zwar müde lächelte, aber ansonsten gesund aussah. Hinter seinem Rücken versteckte er allerdings etwas.  
„Was hast du da?“  
Auch, wenn er nun Alec wirklich mochte…misstrauisch war er, wenn sich jemand in seinem Zimmer schlich und etwas vor ihm versteckte.  
Langsam holte Alec die Gegenstände hervor: ein Buch und eine Stele.  
Jace runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich habe…nachgeforscht“, erklärte Alec: „Du wolltest nicht, dass ich Mom frage, also…“ er zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte…entschuldigend?  
„Du warst nicht beim Frühstück.“  
Alec nickte.  
„Du hast gesagt, dir ginge es schlecht.“  
„Ich habe gelogen“, flüsterte Alec und blickte beschämt zur Seite.  
Jace blinzelte. Alec hatte gelogen um am frühen Morgen in der Bibliothek nach einer Stillen-Rune zu suchen? Nachdem er Abends bei ihm geblieben war und ihm geholfen hatte zu schlafen?  
„Danke“, flüsterte er leise und lächelte. 

Ab diesem Dank änderte sich so einiges:  
Jace erkannte, dass er sich auf Alec verlassen konnte. Meistens wenn es darum ging die Eltern etwas nicht wissen zu lassen. Dementsprechend schloss er ihn mit am schnellsten ins Herz.  
Es war auch die erste Gelegenheit, bei der Jace nicht mehr spöttisch seiner neuen Familie gegenüberstand. Ab diesen Tag an, fing er an sie zu akzeptieren. –Zwar würde es noch Jahre brauchen, bis er sich selbst darin akzeptierte, aber es war ein Anfang.  
Dank der Rune, die Alec an seiner Wand gezeichnet hatte, konnte er abends nahezu problemlos schlafen. –Nur Maryses Lied hörte er noch gerne.  
Dieses eine Mal blieb jedoch nicht das einzige Mal, wo sich die beiden ein Bett teilten.


End file.
